Understanding Harmony
by ImARockNRollBandOfMe
Summary: Draco gets lucky when an attractive girl drops to the ground infront of him she is a whirlwind of intregue and mystery, some kids hate her and some love her but there is no doubt that everyone knows the name Harmony... but will anyone ever understand her?
1. Meeting

**(Hey guys! So this is going to start out as a pre-war two-shot, but if it generates enough interest I'll turn it into a multi-chap, the pairing is Draco/Oc, and it starts in their last year with Draco and his twin sister ((Anya loves being in my stories)) as head boy and girl...)**

**Draco POV**

I stood, lingering in the doorway of McGonagall's office and wondering what the fuck could be taking her so long with Dumbledore and deciding if I should just leave and as her what she wanted to tell me in tomorrow's class, and edging my way out the door just as I feel a burst of heat behind me, and turn around to see a flash of green floo powder. A girl dressed head to toe in black, right to the black beanie hat her hair was hidden in, with ivory skin and wide hazel eyes stumbles into the room, one hand struggling with binding ropes wrapped around her neck, and the other trying to stem the bleeding caused by a dagger stabbed into her side, just above her jeans.

For a moment I just stand, completely at a loss for what in the name of Merlin is going on, and then I hear a gargled breath and watch her eyes roll back in her head, and it kicks me into action as I run to her side. She's collapsed on the floor, her fingers still tearing at the rope, her nails bloody and torn. I pull my wand out and use it to slice the ropes, rewarded with a huge gasp as she pulls much needed oxygen into her lungs, grabbing my fore-arm with her free hand as I wrap my fingers around the handle of the dagger. She looks up at me, fear glazing her eyes "Don't worry, princess" I murmur, having no clue why I called her 'princess' but deciding it can wait until later.

I pull out the blade, and it becomes clear she now has more than enough oxygen to release a loud scream, and then I start to get to work on a simple healing charm, watching as her flesh grows back again, and my other hand still resting on the side of her neck, her lips stretching out into an easy grin, which is quite a sight to see considering how she made her entrance "Must your entrances always be so dramatic, Harmony" Evidently McGonagall is back, and she sweeps into her office, walking over and pulling the two of us from the floor "You're early dear" she says, offering a plate of biscuits to the girl, who takes one as she slides the beanie from her head, revealing shimmering electric orange hair, which tumbles to her waist in soft waves.

"Sorry Minerva, we were ambushed at the pass, my parents told me to get somewhere safe" she apologises, taking the dagger that I still have clutched in my hand and spinning it through her fingers "Can I keep this?" she asks, earning a glare from McGonagall, she just grins, shrugs her shoulders and places it on her desk before munching on the biscuit, and all the while I stand here confused and wondering where the pass is and why they were ambushed there

"Draco, this is Harmony" McGonagall makes a gesture towards the electric orange, smiling fondly at her "She is the reason I called you here tonight, you and Anya will be in charge of making sure she is safe.." I didn't hear much of the conversation after that, too busy wondering what I was supposed to keep her safe from and realizing the girl had curves like Marilyn Monroe and one of the prettiest faces I had ever seen. Wide, doe like eyes, full curved lips and an adorable button nose.

I'm brought back to earth when her fingers are clicked repeatedly in front of my face "Hey, super ice?" she laughs easily, ruffling my hair up "Thought we lost you there." McGonagall frowns "As I was saying, Draco. Harmony's room is the apartment next to yours, of course you are expected to make sure she finds her way there safely, and I trust she can find her own way around the school?" she directs the last part to Harmony, smiling again when she nods "So, you have my things?" McGonagall nods her head towards the corner of the room.

Harmony runs in that direction, grinning wider when she sees the two suitcases on a trolley, and the tawny owl in the cage "Hex" she sighed, placing one finger through the holes in the cage and letting the owl nibble on it as she picked up a wand from the top of one of the suitcases "wand" she grinned "Precious wand! Oh baby how I missed you! Minerva I can't thank you enough for finding it" oh, well now I know why she couldn't get herself free of those binding ropes. she slides the wand into the pocket of her skinny jeans and grabbing hold of the trolley, swinging it round and running it over my toe with a cute giggle "C'mon super ice, Cinderella wants to get to here room before midnight, good evening Minerva, and again, thank you so much for all you're doing" with that she waltzed out the room, nudging me with her shoulder on the way.

I give McGonagall a wave before running to catch up with Harmony and turning her trolley around the other way "your apartment is this way, genius" I grinned, keeping hold of the trolley with one hand to help her, she laughed and winked at me "Sorry ice, I have no sense of direction, and as many have told me that will one day be my down fall" she shrugs "but who has time to worry about my demise? I sure as Salazar don't" she giggled again, her hair shimmying with her movements

"So..." I started, wiping the sweat from my palms on my trousers "I'm Draco Malfoy, and you're Harmony..." I tilt my head towards her, raising an eye brow "Yup. Harmony, just Harmony. No last name, sorry ice." I sigh and keep walking, still wondering what exactly brought this girl here, and why the fuck she arrived with a dagger in her side and ropes around her neck. Has the whole damn world gone mad? Are attractive girls just falling from the sky now?


	2. Learning

**( I got one review, which means I can go ahead and upload the second chapter of this XD I'm pretty sure I'll turn it into a multi-chap anyway, but I just liked the idea of this mystery ending two-shot, y'know? So if you like the idea go ahead and stop reading after chapter 2 xD)**

**Draco POV 2 am (I should add in that the last chapter took place at around 9-10pm)**

I can't sleep. So instead I'm just absently wandering the corridor in my pyjamas, whistling softly under my breath. My whistling is enhanced in a grotesque fashion by the sound of a gargled, gasping breath further down the hallway, so I pick up my pace, running full pelt by the time I reach the electric orange haired girl slumped in the corner, a wand discarded on the floor by her side next to a crumpled up piece of paper. As I got closer I could see her lips slowly turning blue, "Fucking hell, Harmony" I whispered, seeing the ropes that were steadily tightening around her waist and neck.

The first thing I did was pocket the piece of paper, making plans to read it later, then I picked up her wand and used it to slice through the ropes before dropping it down next to her again, and her body jolts forward, forcing me back a few inches to avoid our foreheads colliding, though we still end up dangerously close together, her hazel eyes still glazed over from the lack of oxygen. She places a hand against my cheek, her eyes steadily turning into furious pools of a swirling mud-and-moss combination, that's a lot prettier than your average mud-and-moss mix on the pavement.

"Next time you see someone attempting suicide" she says, her breathing still laboured, coming out in big gasps. _Attempting__suicide._ I don't have time to process it before she continues speaking "Leave them too it." her nails dig into my skin, her hand curling and sending pain shooting up the side of my face for a moment or two before she gets up, and staggers out of my view, leaving me sitting in a hallway, confused and angry. _Next__time__you__see__someone__attempting__suicide__leave__them__too__it.__Attempting__suicide.__Leave__them__too__it.__Next__time._I'm supposed to be looking after her, and the freak is committing suicide. This is just what I need in my last year. Exams, pressure from my parents to join the death eaters, friends who aren't really friends, and now suicidal freaks dropping into my lap that I have to baby-sit.

I sit for a while, thoughts whirring in my mind. She tried to kill herself. The girl is clearly insane. Who ambushed her, and who else was there, and where were they? Now that she's here... what house is she in? a girl with ice blond hair and warm grey eyes skips down the hallway and skids to a halt by my side- she is my twin sister, Anya, for once without her counterpart, blaize. She grins at me, and upon seeing the vacant expression on my face her smile drops "Draco?" she asks, concern colouring her tone "What's wrong?" I sigh and rake a hand through my hair "That Harmony girl has some serious issues, have you had a chance to meet her yet?"

Anya shakes her head, raising an eyebrow "Issues? Like what?" I sigh loudly again, punching my hand against the wall "I just caught her trying to kill herself." Anya's eyes widen "Yikes!" she exclaims "Looking after her should be fun.. C'mon, let's get you back to bed"

**The next morning, Potions class, Draco POV**

"Since the new student appears not to have dragged her worthless carcass out of bed this morning we shall have to start witho-" Professor Snape's droning voice was cut off as the bulky door to his classroom was shoved open, and the already infamous Harmony tripped into the room, wearing black combat trousers and worker boots, with a white shirt starting a few inches above that, her hair falling to her waist in loose curls, the same as yesterday "Sorry I'm late Severus" she apologises "I got lost" Snape rolls his eyes and gestures towards the one available seat, next to me "Not to worry, Harmony" he says, placing a textbook in front of her. I try to meet her gaze, but she tilts her head to the side with a sigh. I can see black and purple bruises forming along her neck.

**Towards the end of class**

We ended up split off into groups to do our potions work, Harmony ended up paired with blaize, Anya and Theodore Knott. Unlucky for blaize, his girlfriend was in here so he couldn't ogle at Harmony when she laughed and her head tilted back, her hair shimmering, or when she twirled a strand of it around her finger. Theodore's girlfriend, Zara was in Ravenclaw, and the fact that she made Knott so happy was the only reason I put up with the ridiculously knowledgeable girl. She wasn't here, leaving me and Knott free to stare at her all we liked, occasionally smirking at each-other.

Eventually, I did catch her eye and she gave me a quick wink before turning to laugh at something Anya had said.

Snape clears his throat "Class is over, children. You are dismissed" everyone starts to shuffle out, and I make my way to Harmony, decided a sneaky joke to provoke her and make her feel guilty might get the response I'm after. "Hey Harmony" I start, matching my pace with hers "How's life on your end of the _rope_ going?" I didn't have much time to register the magic energy that crackled around her before I was being slammed into the door of the janitor's closet.

The girl hexed me. Silently. Wandlessly. A seventh year just pulled a silent wandless hex. Where did she learn _that?_ As I hit the door my head bounces twice, and I slide to the floor, my vision blurring.

A pale blob with muddy, mossy eyes and cherry coloured lips appeared in my vision "Not good, sugar" it sighs "Not good at all." And then she walks off. Knott and blaize help me up "She's nuts, man" Knott states "Fuck hot, but nuts." Anya is raising an eyebrow at me and shaking her head "That was not a clever play on words, Draco, you'll regret that."


	3. Haitus will be deleted

Hey guys! Bad news, I got a new laptop for christmas and at the moment I don't have word on it so I can't transwer my files and continue writing chapters, it shouldn't take too long and I'll try and write what I can, but no promises!

So pretty much on haitus until I can get this sorted, I also have my GCSE'S coming up so I am hella busy with those too.

Sorry xx


End file.
